In many operational environments one or more linking arm assemblies may be operatively connected to a structure for use in monitoring the position of that structure relative to a defined reference position. In many of these linking arm assemblies, a rod extends between a pair of socket heads or other attachment elements at either end of the rod. The attachment element at one end of the rod is attached to a ball stud or other engagement element at the structure to be monitored, and the attachment element at the other end is operatively connected to a reference structure or is allowed to articulate in a defined manner. The rod may include one or more sensors which monitor the relative positions of the ends. Changes in spacing and/or relative position of the ends can thus be monitored, thereby indicating changes in position. The linking arm assembly is not generally required to carry a significant load. However, the linking arm assembly may be subjected to substantial vibration and high frequency articulating movement during use. Such linking arm assemblies may be used in conjunction with a vehicle computer to monitor headlight leveling, suspension ride height and the like. By way of example only, a linking arm assembly in accordance with the present disclosure may find application as a vehicle ride height sensor linkage. Such a linkage establishes a connection between the vehicle's moveable suspension and a sensor, such as a wheel sensor or the like, which provides position information to an electronic control unit. Of course, such assemblies may likewise be used for any number of other purposes as well.
In some prior linking arms, establishing and maintaining a secure connection between the linking arm and the attached socket structures has required relatively complex assembly practices. Accordingly, a linking arm assembly which promotes secure connection between components while reducing the complexity of the assembly process represents a useful advancement over the current art.